


One and two and

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gore, teeth trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “Say aah~”inspired by the song Hyperdontia by GHOST





	

“Say aah~”

Instead of listening, Esper tries to chomp down, but he doesn’t have much power, since there’s a hand holding his jaw open. The feeling of rubber glove pushing down on his tongue is faintly triggering his gag reflex, but what he focuses on more is trying to breathe properly.

The white light from overhead is too bright for him to be able to look up, but the mop of long hair, pulled back into a flowy ponytail, that was leaning over him, couldn’t be missed.

“Stay still now,” comes the next order, and — simply out of spite — Esper yanks against his restraints as hard as he could. He doesn’t succeed in anything but digging the leather straps into his wrists and rubbing the already raw flesh painfully.

He is given an exasperated yet annoyed look. “On the count of three then.”

His counterpart reaches to the side, long, gloved fingers wrapping around the handle of small pliers. Their polished surface glints in the harsh light and Esper swallows with some trouble, Adam’s apple bobbing way too obviously.

“One…”

Mastermind raises the hand and pushes down Esper’s jaw as much as possible with the other. A strangled yelp leaves Esper as the pliers come closer, wrapping around one of his canines.

“Two.”

Mastermind yanks and pulls unexpectedly, tearing the canine out of the gum with painful force. Esper thrashes his head at the pain, though he’s easily held down by the leather and Mastermind’s hand still in his mouth.

Blood spews from the wound, pooling in Esper’s mouth and, since he refuses to swallow it, dribbles down his chin, painting the skin with black.

Mastermind brushes his gloved hand over the time traveler’s jaw softly, almost endearingly, smearing the tar-like blood. His fingers pry Esper’s jaw open, looking over the gushing wound.

Esper bites down, as an act of defiance, and his sharp teeth and the force are enough for Mastermind to reel back in pain, cradling his hand and looking down at the time traveler like one would look at a misbehaving puppy.

“This would’ve hurt much less if you cooperated,” he says, sounding dejected. His eyes glint dangerously as he moves to the table to grab something. “But now I’ll make sure it hurts more.”

Esper’s eyes widen as he thrashes wildly. Masi only takes a look at the straps holding him down before he seizes the time traveler’s jaw and forces it open. This time, Esper doesn’t have enough time to bite down, and something metal is shoved between his teeth, holding his mouth open effortlessly.

He feels tears brimming on his lashes, fear coiling in his stomach and anger boiling in his veins. He feels like puking from it all.

“Now that that’s taken care of, we can get right back to it!” Mastermind almost sings. He seems absolutely ecstatic to have Esper at his mercy like this. “Be a good boy this time.”

“Fhac yhu,” Esper forces out with difficulty.

“Quiet.” Mastermind exchanges the plier for another pair. What he’d done with the first tooth, Esper doesn’t even know. These pliers wrap around one of his molars and it hurts even more this time when Mastermind starts to pry it out, the disgusting, grinding sounds filling the air.

He guesses he deserves it, this time. Still, it is going a little too far. He glares up at Mastermind through his tearful lashes, panting harshly ah the tooth is finally pulled out.

“Ah won fouge hih,” he swears, coughing at the blood pooled at the back of his throat.

“I’m sure you won’t,” his counterpart replies, sounding so condescending that Esper wants to snap his neck right then and there. “But that comes later. If you’re forgetting, you’re still in _my_ lab. My lab, my rules, so let’s get rid of the rest of these troublesome teeth.”

Esper takes a deep, anxious breath. Why the fuck does Mastermind want to get rid of all his teeth…?

**Author's Note:**

> mastermind later makes esper give him head & esper cant even bite him. the seal goes off later and hes fine tho


End file.
